Just Give Me A Reason
by Clandestine008
Summary: Lucy was ignored by her friends and her boyfriend. She was hurt by Natsu, so she left the guild to find a new family that won't hurt her. The guild was feeling guilty of what they've done. Would she forgive him/them and go back to the guild? Or would she just ignore the efforts of her former guildmates to bring her back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucy and Natsu were together after the encounter with Oracion Seis. Months have passed and they were still a happy couple until, Lisanna was back from Edolas. Natsu started to be cold towards her, and Lucy noticed it. He was often with Lisanna. Lucy understands it that he may have missed his childhood friend so much. But as time goes by, he began to talk to her less and he began to hang out to her less. She even felt the coldness giving to her by the other members of the guild, because they were all busy hanging out with Lisanna except for Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla (they just recently joined the guild unlike the others who were really close to Lisanna, since they've been in the guild when they were children). Lucy started to feel uncomfortable. Days, weeks and a month have passed like this…


	2. Chapter 1: To believe in you

**Chapter 1 – To believe in you**

**Normal POV**

One day, Lucy walked to Natsu to ask him out since it's her birthday. Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Carla are the only ones who greeted her and no one else remembered her birthday. "Hey Natsu, wanna hang out with me since well… um, you know, it's my-", asked Lucy but was interrupted by Natsu. "Oh sorry Luce, but I promised Lisanna to hang out with her today, maybe tomorrow." And then he ran off to where Lisanna and Happy is. Lucy felt lonely after Natsu rejected. The four members, who greeted her, saw everything that happened. "Lucy-san, don't mind him." Wendy said. "You know that ash brain, bunny girl, he's an idiot." Gajeel pointed out. "But he never forgets my birthday." Lucy's tears flowed down her cheeks as she said it. "Lucy-san, don't think of him for now. Let's just celebrate your birthday." Juvia said to make Lucy feel better. "Let's just go somewhere. This guild is busy with that white haired chick." Gajeel said. And they were off to celebrate.

The group decided to go back to the guild when the sun sets. The guild was rowdy as ever. Lucy looked for Natsu but one guild member told her that Natsu just left the guild a minute ago. Lucy decided to go after Natsu. She found him and when she was about to call for him, she saw a white haired girl with him. To Lucy's point of view, they look like a couple. Natsu's arm was around Lisanna's neck and they look happy together. This idea made Lucy jealous, so she decided to follow them. Moments later, Natsu began to look in Lisanna's eyes seriously and said, "I really missed you! I love you!" and then he kissed Lisanna on the lips, and she kissed him back and they started to make out. Lucy saw everything. She was shocked that she forgot that she was hiding and she left the alley. Natsu suddenly saw a blonde haired girl in the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see Lucy with tears flowing in her cheeks. He suddenly took a step back away from Lisanna to go to her. Suddenly, Lucy started to run away from them."Lucyyy!" Natsu shouted as he ran after Lucy. Lisanna was confused on what happened.

Lucy ran towards her home. She locked the door went to her bedroom and cried on the edge of the bed. Lucy can't believe on what she just heard and witnessed. She felt betrayed. She felt alone. She saw her mother's picture beside her bed.

**Lucy's POV**

_'No one really loves me, Mama. Why do you have to leave me? You're the only one who loves me. After you died, Papa never loved me. And Natsu… he did not love me at all.'_ Lucy thought. My thoughts were stopped when I saw a pink haired boy opened my window and jumped in.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I said with an angry voice.

"Lucy, I can explain. I-I…" he said while walking towards me and touched my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS ROOM!" I said pushing him out of the room like a crazy man.

"No Lucy, you don't understand. Those words…" he said as he tried to calm me down.

"NO I UNDERSTAND! SO GET LOST!"

"HEAR ME OUT!" he said grabbing my arms to stop me from pushing him towards the window.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I said as I ran inside the bathroom and locked the door.

**Natsu's POV**

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard things were falling on the floor. I tried to open the door, but it was no use because she pushed a cabinet behind the door to prevent me from opening it.

"Lucy, please just listen to me." I begged.

"No! You listen to me. I want you out of this room, out of this house and OUT OF MY LIFE!" she said.

My eyes widened when I heard the last words. I can't imagine life without Lucy.

"You've been very cold towards me. You don't pay any attention to me since Lisanna came back. I thought that you've only missed her and you're childhood friends so I shrugged off the idea that you love her more than me. And since she got back, everyone in the guild ignores me. But I was right all along! I was right. I was just a replacement of Lisanna. You did not love me!" she burst out crying.

"Lucy, I loved you and I always will! And you're not a replacement to Lisanna. Everyone loves you back at the guild. They just really missed Lisanna, that's all. And the words you heard a moment ago they-" I tried to reason out while trying to open the door. I was thinking that I should kick the door with my flames but I thought that she might get hurt when I do that.

"You're lying! Get out! Now!" she said with an angry tone.

"I'm not lying Luce! I mean, those words were for friends. I never meant to sound it like in a relationship way. It's just in a friendly way. I'm really sorry Luce. I-"

"What about the kiss? Don't tell me that friends do that to each other? Just give me a reason to believe in you. Just one reason to make me believe that what I saw is not right." she asked still crying.

"T-That, I-I j-just…" I stuttered. _'I do love Lisanna but as a younger sister, I love her but not as much as Lucy. I don't know what's gotten into me. I also don't know why I did that.'_ I thought.

"Stop fooling me! Get out! Get out! Get out!" she yelled.

Then I heard a glass breaking to pieces. I'm afraid that something bad happened to Lucy.

"Lucy, open the door please! Lucy, Lucy, open up! I panicked and try banging the door.

"GET OUT!" she said.

I heard her last words and shouts. It became quiet, I only heard her sobs. Suddenly I felt uneasy when I sniffed the air. My eyes widened when I smelled blood, Lucy's blood, and a lot of it. I quickly kick the door open and what I saw was a broken mirror shards scattered on the floor and Lucy, who was sitting in the corner of the bathroom, unconscious, with her left wrist covered with blood. I ran towards her to carry her and rushed her to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2: To Smile

**Chapter 2 – To smile**

**Normal POV**

Lucy is now being treated in the hospital. Natsu called the guild and informed them what happened to Lucy and they all rushed to the hospital. They've arrived but Lucy is still in the emergency room being treated by the doctors. "Lucy-san must have been really hurt to commit suicide. It must have been difficult for her to endure it any longer." Wendy sobbed and hugged Carla. "Lucy-san can't take this hardship any longer. We all know that she's been unloved by her father, and then every one of you, especially you Natsu-san, ignored her when Lisanna-san came back. She told me that she felt that she was just a replacement of Lisanna and since she came back, none of you cared for her anymore." Juvia said while crying. "Nice move, you idiot. You left her. You made her feel abandoned again. And you made her feel lonely when you rejected her to be somewhere on her birthday just to be with your white haired chick!" Gajeel said while eating a piece of iron. Natsu and other guild members suddenly remembered that it was Lucy's birthday yesterday. They all felt really bad. And Natsu felt even worse. He's stupid for ignoring her for a long time and he's totally a jerk for forgetting his girlfriend's birthday and by hurting her girlfriend's feelings on her birthday. "It's my fault. I didn't know that they were together. No one informed me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Lisanna cried. "No. It's my entire fault. I've hurt her. But I promise that I won't hurt her again, ever!" Natsu stated it with a determined look on his face.

A nurse came by and told them that Lucy was transferred into a room. Natsu and the others quickly rushed into the room and they saw the doctor still observing her condition. The doctor talked to them outside the room. "Doctor, how is she?" Master Makarov asked. "Well, she'll be fine. If she hadn't been rushed to the hospital at the right time, she'd die from loss of blood. She's now stable… well… physically. But she's emotionally unstable. She's emotionally stressed and she has depression issues. No one should stress her out even more. It would be very bad for her. Remember, she's emotionally unstable. Everyone should take good care of her." The doctor explained. "Well, you brats heard the doctor, if you would like to see her, just do it one at a time." As the master said it, Natsu began to enter the room and closed the door.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw her lying in the hospital bed with a bandage in her wrist. I sat on a chair beside her. I held her hand as I wait for her to open her eyes and whispered the words "I love you, Luce. Please wake up." in her ear. Lucy's fingers suddenly move, a sign that she's waking up.

"L-Lucy…" I muttered.

Then Lucy opened her eyes. She looked straight into my eyes. But she quickly averted her gaze towards the wall.

"Luce, are you o-okay? How are you feeling? I asked.

I did not get any response. I informed everyone that she woke up and they suddenly entered the room quietly. Everyone was glad that she's awake. Some have tears in their eyes. Some are asking her questions, but none of them can get her to talk. She doesn't look at their eyes. She's just staring blankly on a wall or on her bed. She doesn't even respond to Master Makarov. She seems… lifeless.

**Normal POV**

Two days have passed but Lucy just still stared blankly into space, not paying attention to the visitors in her room. She doesn't want to eat either. She just wanted to leave the hospital and be away from them, be away from Fairy Tail. So, she decided to wait for the perfect moment to escape.

The guild members always visit Lucy in the hospital. They also take turns in watching Lucy at night except for Natsu, of course. He's accompanied by one member at night. He's always there at night to watch her girlfriend. Natsu just left the hospital in the morning to get some rest and eat and he returns at night.

The last people who visited her were Mirajane, Juvia, Erza and Wendy. They always talk to Lucy but they don't get any response. They understand her situation that she is hurting. They left Lucy for a while to get something to eat because she is asleep, or that's what they thought.

**Lucy's POV**

_'This is the perfect time for me to leave the hospital.'_ I thought.

I removed the needle that is inserted at the back of my palm. I got out of my room and out of the hospital while there's no one in the nurse station. I finally escaped. I ran as fast as I can, I don't know where to go but I ran and ran and I was surprised that my feet brought me to the forest.

**Natsu's POV**

I decided to go back to the hospital to take care of Lucy. Even though she's ignoring me, I just keep on talking to her. I just want her to feel that I care for her, that I'll protect her and that I love her so much.

When I opened the door of her room, no one's inside. I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Erza and the others stood behind me.

"W-where's Lucy? Is she with you?"

"No. We left her here. She's slee-?" Mira paused for a minute to find no Lucy in the bed.

"She escaped." Erza said.

"Wendy and I will tell the guild. The rest of you go look for Lucy-san." Juvia said.

"I'll go to the nurse station so they could help us look for her if she's still in the hospital.

I ran outside the hospital, trying to sniff the air for her scent. There's a faint smell of her, I followed it but it was not enough to locate her. I decided to go to her apartment, hoping that she would be there. But there's no sign of Lucy.

All the guild members are looking for her. I searched at the park, the bookstore, the mall, everywhere. But I couldn't find her. I went back to the guild to ask them if they found her. But there was still no sign of Lucy.

_'Damn it. Where are you Luce?'_

**Lucy's POV**

My feet are killing me so I rested beside a tree for a while. I heard noises so I got into battle stance but I'm not in a good condition to fight. Then someone grab me from behind. He took me as a hostage. But it was in a blink of an eye that I was freed by a spiky haired boy. He took me from the thief by attacking him. The thief fell on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks mister."

"Mister? My name's Sting… Sting Eucliffe. And you?"

"I'm Lucy."

"So what brings you here?"

"I… um… I was running away from those people who lied to. The people who told me they love me but betrayed me." I looked down holding back the tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Watch out!" I yelled as I saw the thief fired his magic on us.

The guy with a blond spiky hair protected me by covering me. He took the blow but it was powerful that we flew to the rocks behind me.

**Sting's POV**

We hit the rock behind her because of the explosion. I quickly countered attack and the thief was now really unconscious.

"Hey Lucy, are you al-"

I saw her unconscious and her forehead is bleeding. She must have hit her head. I carried her to take her to hospital and I noticed her pink insignia in her right hand. She was from Fairy Tail. I shook my head and focused on bringing her quickly in town of Magnolia to bring her to the hospital.

**Normal POV**

Sting had brought her to the hospital. Lucy was quickly rushed to the emergency room again to treat her new acquired wounds. After her wounds have been treated, she was sent back to her room. The nurse called at the Fairy Tail guild.

**Natsu's POV**

It's been two hours since we all looked for Lucy. All the guild members were back from their search but none of them have seen Lucy. The guild was silent until the phone at guild rang, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I'm so worried for Lucy.

"Hello… oh yes this is the guild… Really? Alright, we'll be right there! Thank you!" Mira said on the phone.

"Hey everyone, I have good news. Lucy was brought back to the hospital!" Mira announced the news to the whole guild members.

"How is she? Is she hurt?" I asked.

"I don't know the details yet. Let's just head back to the hospital to find out her condition." Mira replied.

The whole guild went to the hospital. I ran as fast as I can after Mira answered my question. I ran off to her room and found her sleeping in the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head.

**Normal POV**

Natsu opened the door in Lucy's room to find her soundly sleeping in the bed with a bandage wrapped around her head. A minute later, all the members of the guild have caught up to Natsu. They noticed a stranger on the side of Lucy. Natsu approached the bedside of Lucy to hold her hand and be with her. He had a worried look on his face.

"Who are you? Are you the one who brought her back? "Natsu asked and the guild members looked at the stranger.

"My name's Sting. And yes, I'm the one who brought her here." Sting said with a disgusted look on his face. He guessed that they are the one that Lucy's running away from.

"What did you do to her? Why does she have a wound on her head?" Natsu growled. Anger could see on his face.

"I didn't do anything to her. I found her in the forest while I do my mission. My enemy fired his magic on us and we flew on a rock. That's where she bumped her head." Sting replied.

"So it's your fault you bastard. It's because of you that my Lucy is hurt." Natsu blurted out.

Lucy woke up at the loud conversation between Natsu and Sting.

"Lucy, are you alright? How are you feeling? "Natsu calmly asked.

"Stop pretending that you still care for me."

"Will you just stop the tough act? And stop being a brat! " Natsu now angry at her for leaving the hospital and for making him worry. But he didn't mean it.

"See?"

"No Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Natsu trying to explain.

"Don't touch me!"

"Lucy, please listen to me. I –"

"Hey dude, will you just let her go? You're stressing her." Sting said while prying Natsu.

"Don't involve yourself in our business. This is our problem! She's awake now, so you can leave!" Natsu sent a death glare to Sting.

"You're wrong. Since I'm the one who's at fault because she bumped her head, I have a responsibility to her now. And I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore and that she'll recover." Sting countered.

Natsu ignored what Sting said. He doesn't want to be the cause of Lucy's stress.

"Lucy, please… be you again. I want to see the Lucy who's smiling even in tough situations. I want to see my Lucy again. I want to see you smile. I want you back to your normal self again." Natsu cried.

"Smile? Just give me a reason to smile after all that has happened. I can't smile at you or anyone else in the guild. I just can't be happy… smile with this guild anymore, I can't be myself again. I-I- I can't…" Lucy cried.

"That's enough. Natsu, go out of this room to cool down. Everyone leave us too." Master Makarov ordered.

"Hey girl, if you need any help, just look for me in Sabertooth guild, okay?" Sting whispered to Lucy while master was talking to the guild. Sting patted the girls head before he left.

All of them have left the room. Master Makarov was the only one in the room talking to Lucy.

To be continued...


End file.
